Murder Mystery
by Kaeley Mel
Summary: When Kenny is suddenly murdered while buying a new laptop the Bladebreakers decide to to solve the mystery themselves as the police aren't willing to. KaiOC TalaOC ReiOC plz R&R No Flames


**Murder Mystery**

**A/N: Me, December Prodigy and Seek and Destroy Kenny are writing this fanfiction together, so it is not only my idea but the three of our ideas put together. Seek and Destroy Kenny is just one penname not two.**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Beyblade**

**Chapter One: Kenny Dies**

Kenny was looking at the Beyblade data on his laptop, everything was going alright until the power went out. Since his laptop was recharging went the power went out and the power outage was due to a power surge his laptop broke.

Kenny had to go to the shops to get a new laptop, luckily for him he had everything that he had saved on his computer on floppy discs.

Kenny was walking past the lounge room on his way out of the house to see Tyson, Max, Rei, Kai, Tala who was now living there forever, Tala's girlfriend Anya and Kai's girlfriend Melissa.

Melissa has blonde hair that goes down to her butt, blue eyes, wears a black v-neck shirt with a red mini skirt. Anya has blue hair that goes up just below her shoulders, half up half down with bangs at the front, with turquoise eyes, she wears a skirt that goes down to between her knees and butt, and her shirt has thin straps on her shoulders but one is always on the side of her upper arm instead of her shoulder.

Tala and Kai were hugging their girlfriends affectionately while watching Scary Movie 3. Kenny was walking out of the door thinking _'God I need a girlfriend.'_

Kenny caught the bus to the shopping centre, which took half an hour where they lived. Three hours if he walked. Kenny went into Larry's computer shop as he always got discounts there as his laptop dies every three months or so.

Kenny came out his new laptop and 'BANG' a bullet went right through his head instantly killing him.

**Back at the House**

The phone rang and Tyson answered it. Tyson said, "Hello, who is this?"

The guy on the end said, "I'm Police Officer Brown, I'm sorry to tell you this but your friend Kenny is DEAD."

Tyson replied, "How?"

Police Officer Brown replied, "He was shot in the head at the shopping centre while buying a computer, we don't have any evidence so we can't make an investigation sorry."

The Police Officer hangs up. Tyson went to the lounge and said in a saddened voice, "Kenny was shot at the shopping centre, the police aren't going to do an investigation."

Rei said in a saddened voice, "But why aren't the police investigating?"

Tyson replied, "Because, they don't have enough evidence."

Anya said with tears in her eyes, "how did he die?"

Tyson replied, "By getting shot in the head."

Max couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room crying. Everybody just sat in the room in silence crying (except for Kai, he moved to the wall) and having their heads down looking towards the floor, for about half an hour. Max still wasn't back.

**Everybody's Thoughts**

Max's thoughts just before he left the room, _"Kenny was my second best friend, why, why, WHY was it him who died, why couldn't been me God, why him and not me."_

Kai's thoughts, _"I know Kenny and I weren't friends as such, but he was always there for you, especially when it came to beyblade knowledge. If Kenny is dead, that could mean that we Bladebreakers are the target. I don't want to freak out the guys just yet."_

Rei's thoughts, _"Kenny why did you have to die now, why when we still need you, why did there have to be a power outage, and why did his computer had to die when the power outage occurred. Rest in peace buddy, hope your in a better place buddy."_

Tala's thoughts, _"Oh my God Kenny's dead, I wish I could go back in time and make friends with him, he was the only one in the Bladebreakers and didn't take a chance to get to know."_

Anya's thoughts, _"Kenny's dead, Kenny's dead, and he wasn't a bad person either, I don't understand why the hell Kenny is dead."_

Mel's thought's, _"Why in the bloody hell is Kenny dead, he was going to teach me how to use a computer tomorrow but instead, but it's just our luck that Kenny died. I think now Kai and Tala are regretting not getting know Kenny, I was telling them Hey why don't you two get to know Kenny better, or one day you will regret it, and now look what has happened."_

Tyson's thoughts, _"Why did Kenny have to die, he was the smart one in the group, except for Kai but you can't ask Kai for the answers to question twelve on a test. Kenny was one of my best mates and his gone, I am worried about max running off though without being sugar high as he is more emotional and serious. Kenny, I promise that I will find your murderer or murderers."_

**End of thoughts**

Tyson stood up and said, "I can't take this, the police aren't investigating a case they can solve, my god it was a bullet to the head, how can they not investigate. We've been getting into these sorts of troubles thought-out our lives, so I got the idea of finding out who killed Kenny."

Everybody lifted their heads up, firstly due to the fact Tyson said something smart, secondly he was right, as the police aren't going to help investigate. Everybody started wiping their tears and nodded in agreement. The mission was to find Kenny's murderer or murderers.

Max re-entered the room and asked what was going on, Tyson told him and he too also nodded in agreement.

**Please Review and No Flames**


End file.
